His Waterbender, Her Airbender
by OneofthefewKA
Summary: After the events of The Boiling Rocks, the Gaang tries to hide from the Fire Nation, all the while helping out old allies and making new. Rated T for safety. Kataang. R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: **I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did, I would be writing more episodes. ANYWAYS.

The gaang began to pack up

The gaang began to pack up. The new members of the group, Hakoda, Suki, and the ex-prisoner held their own weight, but when they finished packing, the ex-prisoner gave his thanks and left.

I airbended the saddle onto Appa and helped the rest of the gaang up onto the saddle "Yip yip Appa!" I said excitedly, wondering what good things would happen today. Appa groaned and took off.

I looked back after Appa leveled off and studied the group. As usual, my eyes wandered to Katara. I sighed and turned around.

I wasn't very into getting yelled at Sokka, and didn't want to give him a chance to make fun of me, or worse, let Katara see me blushing.

I made a few course corrections before I let my mind wander. Just like my eyes, it wandered to Katara. I sighed again and focused my mind back to keeping Appa on Course

"Whats wrong?"

I jumped in surprise "Oh, hi Katara." I said. I hadn't seen her sit next to me..

She wasn't taken off subject. "Hi Aang, what's wrong? You seem a bit down lately."

She was right, I had been down. I went to one of my people's temple to hide and what happens? Combustion man comes and blows it up. All the damage done to the temple was my fault.

She must have read my mind because the next thing she said was "It wasn't your fault Aang. I know the monks would have been proud of you."

I looked into her Ocean Blue eyes and smiled. "Thanks Katara." I replied. She always knew how to cheer me up.

I steered the Sky Bison to the ground on an uninhabited island. The rest of the gaang had begun to unload their stuff. Katara got out the cooking supplies, and Sokka went to go get food while the others set up the tents.

I walked further into the forest and began to gather fruit. Knowing Sokka, he'd come back with nothing but meat and I'd have to go out and get fruit anyways.

I laughed to myself before walking back to camp with my arms full of fruit. I set them down next to Katara. She looked at me and smiled before pulling out her knife and cutting the fruit up.

I turned away before she could see me blush. I always blushed when she smiled at me.

The fruit were delicious and by Sokka's reaction, so was the soup Katara had made.

After awhile, the group moved off to their separate sleeping bags and fell asleep outside of their tents. I watched the dying embers while lying down and dozed off to sleep.

The next morning I woke up and went off to practice waterbending by the beach. Everyone else woke up an hour later and began packing up.

Katara came over and joined me for a little while before interrupting.

"Aang, everyone looks ready to go. We should probably get going."

I stopped and smiled before heading off to the rest of the gaang. Everyone climbed onto Appa and he took off on his way to Kyoshi Island.

It was Sokka's turn to guide Appa so I went and sat next to Toph and Katara. I listened to the rhythm of Appa's airbending and fell asleep.

I woke up and saw Katara sleeping next to me. I couldn't fight the blush working its way to my face after realizing I was holding Katara's hand.

I quickly let go of her hand and moved my own back to my side.

She woke up and saw my blush, making me blush even more. She laughed before heading to the side of the saddle to see the scenery.

I came up next to her and looked out at the sea. In the distance I saw Kyoshi Island.

It looked like it was still under Earth Kingdom control. I could just hear Sokka breath a sigh of relief. I knew he was thinking about Suki's home. I looked back to see Suki blushing. She heard too.

The Sky Bison landed and his passengers got off. A small crowd had formed, but it seemed that foamy mouth guy had already passed out. I laughed, seeing the foam all over his mouth.

One of the women showed us to a house where we'd all be sleeping and Suki left to go to her house.

The next morning I woke up and stretched. The house that the gaang was sleeping in was large enough for them all to sleep in one room.

I stopped stretching when I saw Katara sleeping next to me. I remembered going to bed opposite her.

She mumbled in her sleep before opening her eyes and getting up. I watched as she sat up in confusion, obviously wondering how she had gotten to the other side of the house.

Suki burst in from the entrance. "Have you guys seen Sokka lately?" She asked.

"No, we thought he would be out hunting." Katara said a little bewildered.

"I went to his normal hunting spot and all I found was this." She said, holding a note.

"What does it say?" I asked.

"It says _Ambushed, mine, save._" She replied, horror in her face.

"That's it?" Suki nodded. "Well we'd better get going, I remember seeing a mine on our way into the Fire Nation." I stated.

Suki nodded again. I looked at Katara. She was writing a letter, telling the rest of the group that they'd be back in a few days. She seemed to be taking it pretty well, but I could see that she was scared for her brother.

I felt that Toph should also come and woke her up. Just out of the corner of my eye I could see Katara look at me, she scribbled out something in her letter.

Toph woke up grudgingly, but I finally got her up and packing.

I didn't wake Zuko, he and Katara would just get into a lot of fights. We silently made our way past the rows of houses to Appa. He groaned eager to take flight again. I smiled half-heartedly and climbed on, helping the others before taking Appa's reigns.

"Yip yip." I said and we took off.

Katara sat down next to me. "Hi Katara." I said

"Hi Aang." She said, sounding down.

"Are you ok Katara? You seem down." I said

"Nothings wrong Aang, leave me alone." She said heatedly. I was surprised, but didn't give up.

"Katara, I know something's wrong. Maybe if you tell me you'll feel better." I persisted.

She looked at me… and started crying. I hugged her at a loss of what to say.

Eventually, her cries waned to sobs and finally to sniffles. "Thanks Aang."

"Woa, don't look at me, I barely did anything." I said, slightly sarcastic. She laughed in that weird way you laugh after crying and went back into the saddle.

I could see the island. It was spewing out a dense cloud of black smoke. I sighed. _Great job, mighty Avatar._ I said to myself.

A ship was anchored out in the water and smaller boats were ferrying new prisoners to the island. The boats landed on the beach and the prisoners got out. The prison master was walking up and down the line of prisoners. He stopped at Sokka. I could tell he was yelling at Sokka and Sokka didn't care.

The next thing I saw was the prison master on the ground and Sokka laughing. He was tackled to the ground and dragged away.

"See Katara? Sokka will be fine. Look, he still has his sense of humor." Katara laughed a bit, it sounded anxious and forced. She turned back to look at the island.

I landed Appa on the island. It was near the Fire Nation homeland. The island was small, but the entire center was blackened with a giant drill digging into the ash. I could just make out other holes in the earth.

Toph jumped down and punched her hands into the ground, trying to feel the earth better. "There's a wall surrounding the mine system." She said.

"Well there goes plan B" Suki said.

"What was plan B? I didn't even know we had a plan A." I said.

Suki looked at me and fell over laughing. I started laughing too. "Well" I said after everyone recovered. "What's plan C?" I asked.

Suki looked at me for a while before replying. "Plan C… Plan C is… Plan C is I go in there as a prisoner, and Sokka and I escape."

"Woa, hold on there. No one's going in there." Toph said.

"Well, why not? It seems like a pretty good plan to me. They've managed it before." I said.

"Most of the wall is natural. I think that the mine is sitting on a volcano, and by the looks of it," she said, gesturing to a geyser of steam suddenly spew out of the ground not too far off. "It's waking up."

"Well then, that's all the more reason that Suki should go in and rescue Sokka. We can't have our idea guy getting toasted." I said, a bit surprised by the geyser.

"No Aang, we should just get on Appa, fly over, and pick up Sokka before the volcano erupts." Katara said.

"Aang's right Katara, Suki can get him out before the volcano erupts. I don't think it will be for another day or so anyways. Besides, the mine is probably surrounded by catapults" Katara's shoulders sagged in defeat and Suki smiled.

"Thanks Toph, I'll be fine." Suki said happily.

"Suki, take this." I said, handing her my bison whistle. "Blow on it when you need us to pick you up."

"Thanks. I'll make sure that we come back before the volcano erupts." Suki said before running into the forest.

**Suki's POV**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I'd buy it though, and then I'd make tons of new episodes…

A/N: I know, it's kinda short.

**Suki's POV**

"Here, take this." Aang said, giving me his bison whistle. "Thanks, I'll get out of there as soon as possible." I replied, hoping they wouldn't catch the nervousness in my voice.

I ran off before Katara could change her mind about my plan, and headed in the general direction of the Fir Nation drill. It was only a matter of time before a sentinel found me.

"Hey you, what are you doing here." I took off running, trying to fake surprise, which wasn't much of a fake. I really couldn't believe a Fire Nation guard could spot me so easily. I only got a few feet before another sentinel jumped me from behind a tree. I fell unconscious with the force of the guards blow.

"Suki? Suki!" I mumbled and rolled over "Suki, it's me, Sokka." I bolted upright. " Sokka! It's good to see you."

We traded stories for a little while before I told him about the others and the plan. "Well, it seems that we'll have to find a way out of this prison. "Thanks for pointing that out to me, I almost forgot." My voice dripping with sarcasm. He looked at me funny and turned away.

I looked around. I was lying on a bunk in a sort of hospital tent. Outside I could see black smoke spewing out of a large hole in the ground. I coughed just looking at it. I looked at Sokka to see him drawing in the dirt.

"What are you doing Sokka?" I asked.

"Planning,"

"Planning what?"

"Look," He gestured to a dot on his 'map' "And these are all of the sentinels." He said, making a lot of little triangles all over the border of the mine.

"Well how are we going to get out?" I asked.

"I heard one of the prisoners talking. It seems that a ship load of new prisoners comes in every few days. The sentinels will pack around the path the prisoners take to get to the mine. We'll use this 'distraction' to sneak through the few guards still on duty."

"But the volcano might erupt before a new load of prisoners get here."

"We'll have to take our chances then." Sokka said solemnly

The following day no prisoners came and the smoke coming out of the mines worsened. I finished my shift of labor with Sokka. It had cost him his dinner to end at the same time as me. I was embarrassed, and flattered, that he would sacrifice his beloved food for me.

I met up with him and waited all night hoping another ship load of prisoners came. Finally, after the moon had begun to sink, a ship's horn blew, waking most of the prisoners. _We're finally getting out of here,_ I thought.

First, we had to get Sokka and my stuff. Everyone's equipment was either burned or stored to be sold when the next ship came to pick it up. The warehouse that everything was in wasn't too heavily guarded so we snuck in, took our stuff, and left as silently as we came.

After Sokka and I had gotten ready, we snuck out of the tent and ran silently to the charred forest. Sokka coated himself in soot and motioned for me to do the same. I mad a disgusted face but did it anyways.

We got to the tree line before anyone saw us and were probably going to make it all the way to the beach had Sokka not gracefully tripped, alerting one of the remaining guards to our presence.

"The prisoners are escaping!"

Sokka threw his boomerang at the guard, but the damage was done. I grabbed Sokka's elbow and ran to where I tough the beach was. A squad of 6 guards ran into us, literally, knocking Sokka down.

I reflexively pulled out my fans and slashed at the two nearest guards. One of them dodged my attack, but the other was caught in the gut, getting the breath knocked out of him and falling to the forest floor.

Sokka got up and drew his sword, dueling with two other guards. That left me with three standing and one groaning on the ground.

All three of the standing guards attacked me at once. I tried to defend myself, but lost my fans blocking two of their swords. The third struck me in the side. And if pain was any indicator, it was bleeding pretty badly.

Sokka hit one of the guards in the head with the broad side of his sword, knocking the guard out cold. He just managed to bring his sword back in time to deflect the other guard's sword.

I ducked under a steel sword as it flew at my head and threw myself to the left, leaving me vulnerable, but dodging another well placed swing to my side.

Lucky for me, Sokka was a master swordsman. He kicked the one guard attacking him and swung his sword at one of the guards attacking me. The guard blocked it, but was thrown against a tree from the force of the blow. He fell unconscious and slid down the tree.

The guard I had hit in the gut had finally regained his breath. He ripped a small horn off his armor and blew into it, alerting the guards of the outbreak.

"Sokka, There's no way we can take all of the guards, let's get out of here!" I yelled.

Sokka nodded and hit the soldier in the head with the hilt of his black sword. We ran, leaving the two remaining guards perplexed. I took out the bison whistle and blew into it. In the background I could hear the Bison's low roar.

"The beach!" Sokka yelled in glee. We were almost there when a line of guards ran out from the forest, effectively cutting us off from the beach. "I count 20, there's no way we can get through."

Sokka understood, we needed a distraction. Appa was a few minutes away and it didn't look like the guards were gonna wait that long.

Sokka threw his boomerang and pushed me behind a fallen tree. I could hear the clink of boomerang against helmet. Sokka caught his boomerang and ducked down next to me just in time. I could feel the heat from a strong wave of fire char the fallen log.

The earth started to tremble and I jumped in surprise. "Sokka! I think the volcano's about to erupt!" I yelled to be heard over the rumbling earth.

"That's ok, here's our ride!" Sokka yelled back before jumping over the log.

I followed, prepared to be burnt by the fire benders. I slowly opened my eyes and saw the guards running along the beach. I would have laughed, but just then multiple geysers of steam erupted nearby. "Watch out, that steam will burn!" I yelled.

Sokka nodded and we ran carefully to the beach. Appa landed and we quickly climbed on.

"Yip yip, Appa!" Aang yelled, hoping Appa could hear him over the earthquakes. The mighty bison roared out and took off. The last thing I remember is Katara looking at me with healing water at my side before I went unconscious.

A/N: Hoped you liked it. Now although the summary says blah blah blah about them saving sokka, I think I'll just continue it (I have another plot in my head) Hit that little bluish white button and type in something (preferably nice) I love reading reviews. Oh, and I know this one is a bit short, but I'm not going to waste your time and add a lot of pointless stuff to it. :)


	3. Chapter 3

I looked back

Hello everyone! I got something like 236 hits and 2 reviews. Lacking in the reviews, but that's not what I'm writing for. My The War story could easily be changed into a sort of poetry, but this is in the His Waterbender, Her Airbender section. I should probably apologize right now. There isn't that much Kataang except for another "I love you" attempt. I'll try and add some somewhere in the following chapters. (serious scene may or may not be coming up)

A/N: Toph can't see well in the air, only by hearing. You'll get this when you read about what I'm talking about.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender, but that can't stop me from writing stories about it! smiles maliciously**

I looked back. The prisoners had escaped and taken over the Fire Nation ship out at sea. Just as the last prisoner boarded the ship, the earth heaved and lava poured out of the holes. The massive drill began to fall over as lava spewed out of its vents. I turned away. _A few years from now that whole island will be covered with new forest._ I thought to myself. I almost got comfort from the thought.

It didn't take long for us to find an island and unpack the gear. Suki and Sokka set up there tent and began to talk. I was too tired to do anything so I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up and went out to meditate. After an hour I could hear Katara start to cook. It would be awhile before the rest of the group woke up.

I reflected on the last few days. _A lot happens in the life of an Avatar,_ I thought to myself.

Breakfast was done a little while after and I stood up, yawning and stretching simultaneously before walking over to Toph and Katara, who were the only others awake.

Breakfast was a stew of sorts and fruit salad. It didn't take long for the scent of the stew to wake Sokka. He crawled over, still in his sleeping bag, grabbed a bowl of stew and drained it, handing it back to Katara to be refilled. She did so and handed it back, muttering under her breath.

I ate the rest of my salad before Suki woke up. Everyone pitched in and helped pack up after Suki had eaten. Even Toph. We all got on Appa and took off. It was Sokka's turn to keep Appa on course. Sokka had argued for a while but I told him I had to fly Appa all those days he was gone.

It wasn't that I didn't want to fly my best friend since childhood, but I really wanted to talk to my other best friend, Katara. I went back and sat by her.

"Hi Katara." I said.

"Hi Aang." She replied.

"I told you he'd be fine. After all, I am the Avatar." I said, flashing my signature grin.

She broke up laughing and I joined in. "Thanks Aang." She said. "Thanks for believing even after I had lost hope." She said in a more serious tone.

"Anytime." I replied.

The rest of the ride was relatively silent. The skies were calming so I fell asleep.

"Wake up Aang." Someone said, gently shaking my shoulder. "Wake up." I moaned and opened my eyes. Katara was looking at me. I looked around.

"How did I get here?" I asked confused. I definitely remembered falling asleep on Appa's saddle, and now I was on a bed of leaves. The sun was just peaking over the horizon.

Katara blushed before handing me a bowl of vegetable soup. "I kind of asked Sokka to carry you in here."

Sokka moaned, "Aang, your pretty heavy for your size." He said and fell back to sleep, food all over his face.

"Thanks Katara." I said

"Don't look at me, I barely did anything." She mocked. I laughed and sat up.

"Well, what do we have to do today?" I asked.

"Lots, we need to pick up Zuko to teach you firebending some time soon," She said the word Zuko like she had chewed it up and given it to Koh the Face Stealer for a week. "And we need to go to Omashu, we should probably go there first." She finished.

"I completely forgot about Omashu! I hope King Bumi is still alright." I said anxiously.

Katara patted my shoulder reassuringly. "I'm sure He'll be fine." She said confidently, but I could hear the anxiety in her voice. "Let's get moving. I'd like to be there in a day or two." She said, cutting off further conversation.

"Hey snoozles, hear that?" Toph said, earthbending the warrior out of his sleeping bag. "Time to move!" She said. Sokka walked over to her, opened his mouth to talk, realized he had nothing to say, and walked off to start packing.

_I'll tell her now._ I thought to myself. New found courage swelling up in me. Katara went off to pack up the cooking supplies and I followed. Once we were out of earshot I spoke up. "Katara? I've wanted to tell you something for a long time now."

"What is it Aang?" Katara replied, stopping to look at him.

"Well, I like you, but as mo-…"

"Hey, aren't you guys supposed to be packing?" Sokka asked, yelling from on top Appa's head.

"Don't mind him, what did you want to tell me?" Katara asked motherly.

"N-nothing, I'll tell you later." I replied. She nodded and we packed the rest of the supplies.

I airbended myself onto the saddle and helped Katara up, hiding my blush at holding her hand. I went over and sat on Appa's head, holding his reigns. We took off. It was a long journey and that meant that the group would have to land and rest for the night before continuing.

"Do you think we can get past the catapults this time?" I asked. The sun had already set in the distance

"Yea, after all you do know more of the elements." Katara assured.

"Then it's settled, we fly to Omashu." Sokka stated airily.

"Thanks Mr. Obvious." Said Toph sarcastically, "Hey Twinkletoes, what's for dinner." I hadn't even realized that the sun was gone.

We landed about a half-day away from Omashu and unpacked. I went out to get firewood while the others did various tasks.

I was at the beach, picking up some tinder when, in the distance, I could see Fire Nation ships. I stood there, watching them for a while. They definitely weren't following us. They were heading in the direction of Omashu.

I hastily made my way back to the camp. I told them about the ships. "We should get going. If those ships are full of soldiers, then there's no way we will be able to take on all those soldiers AND liberate the city." Sokka stated.

In minutes we were flying towards Omashu, Sokka telling Suki about the Earth Kingdom city hastily while Katara and Toph laughed at his horribly bad description.

We weren't far off from Omashu when the catapults opened fire. I swerved Appa to the left and sent a gust of wind at the catapult that had fired at the bison.

Two more boulders came from opposite sides. Katara water whipped one into pieces and Toph stopped the other clumsily. Sokka and Suki were just grabbing onto the side of the saddle with Momo clinging to Suki's arm as Appa dodged this way and that. I sliced two more boulders in half and earth bended one back to its source.

After that, no more boulders came. I steered Appa in the direction of Omashu and relaxed. _No Cave of Two Lovers this time,_ I thought to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to my new Beta, TTAvatarfan for helping me out with this one

A/N: Thanks to my new Beta, TTAvatarfan for helping me out with this one. For all of you Kataangers, the big Kataang/angst moment is coming up next chapter. Enjoy the story!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender. Now on with the story.**

It was late, but I could still make out the Fire Nation flags all over the city. I landed Appa near the sewer pipe we used last time, luckily they were still unprotected. Sokka groaned. He obviously wasn't happy about their entry path.

I opened the sewer cover and climbed in, making a sludge shield that kept both Katara and I dry. Toph climbed in as well, creating a shield of her own out of all the earth impurities in the sewage water, which in turn kept Suki dry. Sokka, no bending and all, was forced to climb threw the water while fending off the little suckers that occasionally attached themselves to his arms and legs.

We got up to the streets and climbed out of the manhole. The road was deserted, but lights were lit in most all of the windows.

"That's odd." Sokka whispered, still cleaning himself off. "Didn't we help get everyone out of the city?"

"Maybe the Fire Nation discovered that the disease was fake." Katara guessed.

Her guess was right. Two guards walked across an intersection not too far from the manhole with a 'sick' person in between them. Lucky for us, the guards didn't see us. We watched them warily until they were out of sight.

"Toph, can you see any underground tunnels? Last time we were here, a resistance force used underground tunnels to travel through the city unnoticed."

"Yes, there's moving down there too. People maybe? The city's bedrock is all cracked from all the fighting. I can't see very well down there." Toph said, an annoyed look on her face.

"Can you make an entrance?" Sokka asked.

Toph nodded, stomping her foot. A large hole shot out of the earth and we walked in. Toph closed the tunnel behind us.

"Hey Aang, light." Sokka said it like it should be assumed that whenever it got dark, I was supposed to be in charge of keeping it light. Well, I was, until we picked up Zuko.

We followed the tunnel for a few minutes until it emerged into a small cavern. At the far end, a handful of glowing crystals sat in a bowl.

"Right," said Toph, pointing to a tunnel to their right.

Sokka looked at me. I shrugged and followed Toph.

After an hour of traveling through the tunnels, we walked into a larger cavern filled with soldiers and refugees. A few noticed and came over to us.

"So, you've come back. Wana 'save' us again?"

I recognized the soldier that spoke as the one who had criticized King Bumi.

"Where's King Bumi?" asked Katara. It was more a command than a question.

The guard sneered, "The 'king' was taken to one of those wooden cages and moved into the palace. After your little stunt, the mayor of the city didn't want to risk him escaping."

I looked at my friends, they had that determined look on their faces.

"Can you take us to the palace?" I asked.

"Ha, what do you think those paranoid Fire freaks did first? The Palace sits on metal now."

"That won't be a problem." Toph cracked her knuckles.

The guard shrugged. He told to guards to lead us to under the citadel. We got to a small cavern with a roof of metal.

"There it is. Have fun getting through that." One of the guards commented before following his companion back to the main cavern.

"Toph?" Katara asked, waving her hand in front of the earthbender before remembering she was blind and putting her hand down.

Toph elevated herself using a pillar of stone and started ripping the metal apart, eventually drilling a small hole in the thick metal.

"That was tiring. I think I'll just stay here, you guys go up ahead. That metal is at least a foot thick, and solid!" Toph said, flopping onto an earth bed.

We climbed up into a hall with doors spaced every few feet.

"The prison can't be too far from here," Sokka stated.

We began checking all the doors. Most were empty, but some held empty wooden or metal cages. Sokka signaled us to come over. We all came quickly to see what he was looking at.

At the end of the hall, there was a massive double door that was partly open. We crept up to it and I put my head through the opening.

"... and when they get here... poison the... Isn't it great?" hushed

voices whispered.

At the far end of the large room sat a small wooden cage with a tough looking man in it. A hooded figure was taunting the old man. The hooded figure eventually got up and walked off to a different door.

I waited for a few minutes to make sure he had left and walked into the room. I recognized the man in the cage.

"Bumi!" I whispered loudly in relief, and ran towards him.

The others followed, Katara bending water out of her pouch and guiding it into the lock. She froze it on, then in one fluid motion, broke it.

"Thank you, Katara. You were always my favorite." Bumi said, opening the cage and stretching.

"Hey wait a sec..." Sokka complained.

"Now lets get going." Bumi said, interrupting Sokka.

We were almost to the entrance to the tunnels when six guards came. Bumi made a wall of rock between us and them and ignored them. We climbed back into the tunnels, Toph bending the entrance shut again.

We walked into the main cavern and the earthbenders looked at us in surprise. They gave him angry glares, but otherwise ignored the crazy king. The guard who had the grudge against Bumi walked over to us.

"What is he doing here?" He said in a rough voice.

"He's here to help us take this city back." Katara replied, "Last I checked you need help, and King Bumi is probably the best there is."

"Check again," The rude man said before walking off.

Katara fumed.

"This is so infuriating. We try to help them but... agh!" She yelled angrily.

"Well I'm tired, I vote we find someplace to sleep and go to bed." Sokka said, stifling a yawn.

"I agree, no need for a tent tonight." Toph said before falling to the ground and going to sleep. We all followed suit with varying levels of preparation.

I had a nightmare that night. It had been the same one I had after the Day of Black Sun. Katara had been killed, and I couldn't bend. During one point, I felt a touch on my forehead and knew it was Katara. The nightmares went away after that.

A/N: It was short, but I hoped you like in anyways. Review Please.


End file.
